The Choice
by raven lynn morrigan
Summary: Hordak gets an opportunity he never even dreamed of but when he learns a secret can he bring himself to carry out his plan? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**this story was started in...brace yourself...2003. i feel so freaking old-given the fact that it was 1985 when this show came on-but at least i'm still young at heart. parts of this i cringe at cause i don't know wtf i was thinking 9 years ago when i wrote it. i don't exactly know how to change it though and keep the overall feel and plot of the story intact. i hope i can make finishing it now match up with what i started back then. i try to write as true as possible to how the characters were portrayed in the series. i aim to make it seem like your sitting down and reading a cartoon if that is possible. my one editor that is still brave enough to face my psycho cat Cerberus-who stalks everyone that sits down at the laptop-isn't as knowledgeable about the She-Ra side of things as he is the He-Man so please forgive him if he makes a change not true to the series that i don't catch and fix before i post it online. also like now i tend to ramble in my notes on the chapters sometimes. one quick question before i get to the story. does anyone else out there have a customized ring tone on their phone of Sea Hawk and his crew singing at the beginning of the Anchors Aloft episode...or am i just weird? eh-i'm going to dig my She-Ra costume out of the closet for halloween now.**

* * *

**The Choice-part 1**

Swiftwind watches as She-Ra and Bow exit the Frightzone with the rescued prisoners.

Troopers open fire on the group as they reach the outskirts of the Frightzone.

She-Ra calls out as she mounts Swiftwind. "Bow lead the people out of here. Swiftwind and I will draw away the trooper's fire."

Bow aims an arrow at a nearby trooper. "We will meet you back at the Whispering Woods."

"Up Swifty!"

Swiftwind takes to the air at She-Ra's command. He has had a bad feeling about this mission from the start. It seems to him that it is almost too easy for Bow to lead the others to safety, and it further bothers Swiftwind that She-Ra doesn't seem to notice this. "The rebels are safe now, we should get out of here."

"The troopers could still follow them. Fly higher, we need to keep the troopers distracted."

"Did you say higher?"

"Yes Swifty."

"I was afraid that's what you said." Swiftwind reluctantly flies higher as She-Ra commanded. He has never felt so nervous about being in the Frightzone as he does right now.

She-Ra senses Swiftwind's nervousness, but right now she has to concentrate on drawing the trooper's fire long enough to ensure the rebels get away safely. "Just a few more minutes, then we can leave."

The Horde troopers have never been known to have good aim, but this time one of them gets lucky and manages to hit She-Ra. As She-Ra looses consciousness from the freeze ray she falls from Swiftwind's back.

"She-Ra!" Swiftwind flies after She-Ra, but he can't reach her before she hits the ground. As he lands beside She-Ra, Horde Troopers surround them. Swiftwind knows it's useless to try to fight them. He gently nudges She-Ra's shoulder with his nose, but she doesn't move. One of the troopers blasts Swiftwind with the freeze ray, knocking him unconscious to make easier for them to get him back inside the Frightzone.

*1*

At the same time somewhere on the Growling Sea, The Solar Clipper has encountered a fierce storm. It is all Sea Hawk and the Solar Sailors can do to keep the ship afloat.

Sea Hawk suddenly notices that his locket is glowing.

"Captain, your locket."

"I see it Swen. Adora must be in trouble."

"What are you going to do Captain?"

"There is nothing I can do right now Swen. As much as it pains me to even think it-it will have to wait until we make it out of this storm."

"Hopefully that will be soon."

Sea Hawk grasps the locket in his hand trying to somehow send out his thoughts. _"I'll be there as soon as I can Adora."_

* * *

**my first chapters tend to be short teasers to get you hooked so that you will want to sign up for updates when the next chapter comes out.**

**poll in my profile-be sure record your answer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Choice-part 2**

*2*

As soon as Hordak receives word that She-Ra has been captured, he goes down to the dungeon. When he enters the cell he is shocked to see the bloody gash above She-Ra's left eye, the gash terminates just below the tiara. Hordak has never seen her injured once in all the time he has spent in battle against her.

As she regains consciousness, she struggles momentarily against the chains that hold her prisoner. A strong wave of dizziness and nausea overcomes her each time she tries to move. "What happened?"

"Your plan to rescue those rebel friends of yours may have worked, but now you are a prisoner of the Horde, She-Ra." Hordak gloats over the last part of his statement.

"My name is not She-Ra and the rebels certainly are not my friends."

"If the rebels aren't your friends, why have you been fighting for them the last two years?"

"I don't fight the Horde, I serve them."

Suddenly Hordak notices that, in her weakened state, She-Ra's voice sounds different-higher than normal, almost familiar. "You don't remember battling the Horde as She-Ra for the rebels the last two years?"

"No."

"You say you serve the Horde, how long have you been a member, She-Ra?"

"That isn't my name."

"How long have you served the Horde?"

"Since I was old enough to become a member. You made me a Force Captain."

Hordak is becoming suspicious, that he knows who She-Ra really is. "When did you come to the Frightzone?"

"I grew up here."

"What is the last memory you have of serving the Horde?"

"Leading a Force Squad into Thaymor to arrest the villagers if the rebels who attacked some troopers there earlier that day didn't give themselves up."

Hordak stands there momentarily stunned as his suspicions are confirmed.

"Adora!?" He removes the tiara from She-Ra's head-wincing as she gasps in pain before continuing. Her hair maybe longer but he would recognize the style of her bangs anywhere. "By Horde World, it really is you!"

"What happened? Why am I chained up?"

Hordak unchains She-Ra before he goes outside the cell and retrieves the Sword of Protection, which was pinned up on the wall outside the cell. He has wanted Adora, who was like a daughter to him, back ever since she left to join the rebellion and he knows this is his chance to make that happen. Hordak makes sure there are no troopers close enough to overhear what he is about to tell She-Ra as he goes back inside the cell.

"It all makes sense now, Adora. You disappeared soon after taking one of the rebels prisoner at Thaymor. He gave you this sword." He holds up the Sword of Protection. "The rebels must have used it to place you under some sort of spell which turned you against the Horde and made you fight for the rebels as She-Ra."

"I don't remember any of that."

"Maybe that's for the best." He pauses momentarily. "This may sound strange, but I think you and I should keep the fact that you are She-Ra to ourselves. You've been gone for so long that everyone thinks you deserted the Horde. I know you would never do that, but I think it would be better if you kept your identity as She-Ra. I don't want anyone to make trouble for you."

"Catra..."

"Yes with her jealously of you she certainly would."

"I understand."

"I wouldn't ask you to do that unless I thought it was necessary. We can make everyone think that She-Ra has joined the Horde."

"What about the rebels?"

"We will deal with them later, right now you need to have a doctor look at that head wound." Hordak helps She-Ra stand up.

She-Ra becomes very dizzy and almost faints.

Hordak helps support She-Ra with on arm and carries the Sword of Protection and the tiara in his other hand. It takes several minutes to reach the infirmary from the dungeons, but once in the infirmary, Hordak helps She-Ra sit down on one of the exam tables. He leaves the tiara with her, then he approaches the doctor.

"Mighty Hordak, what brings you here?"

"It seems we have a situation which could work out to our advantage."

The doctor looks over at She-Ra. "I take it this has something to do with her?"

"It seems that She-Ra can't remember who she is. I want you to see to her injuries and run whatever tests you have to. I want to know if this will be permanent or if I should have Shadow Weaver prepare a spell to keep her under our control. Report to me as soon as you have the results."

"I will get started at once." The doctor gathers what medical equipment he needs then approaches She-Ra.

Hordak turns to a nearby trooper. "You there-have Shadow Weaver report to me at once." As he watches the doctor clean up the wound on She-Ra's forehead, Hordak thinks back to what he told the doctor about using the situation to their advantage. All he really finds himself caring about at the moment is seeing to Adora's well being. He had intended to take Adora from King Randor for defying the Horde, but the infant quickly became like a daughter to him. He had lost her once and he intends to make sure that never happens again.

Shadow Weaver enters the infirmary as the doctor is stitching up the wound on She-Ra's forehead. "You sent for me Hordak?"

"She-Ra was injured."

Shadow Weaver looks over at the exam table in shock. "Injured?"

"She can't remember who she is."

"This is the perfect opportunity to get her to join the Horde."

"Do you think we can let She-Ra keep her sword?"

"Remember what that sword did to Adora-mighty one. It is possible that it could help She-Ra regain her memory." Shadow Weaver looks toward She-Ra as the doctor finishes stitching the wound closed. "On the other hand, if the injury is bad enough even the magic of the sword may not be able to restore her memory."

"I want you to be ready in case She-Ra starts to regain her memories. She is too valuable for us to lose now that we have her."

"I will prepare the necessary spells at once." Shadow Weaver leaves the infirmary.

The doctor bandages the wound on She-Ra's forehead and then begins to run several tests. Based on how serious the wound is, and the fact that She-Ra can't remember who she is, the doctor knows she has a concussion at least. As soon as he finishes running the tests he walks back over to Hordak. "She should get some rest for now." The doctor turns to walk away, but stops. "I can't help but be curious about what happened-the rumors are that She-Ra is invincible."

"She fell a considerable distance from her pegacorn after one of the troopers hit her with a freeze ray. The fall would have surely killed anyone else." Hordak walks over to She-Ra. She tries to stand up on her own, but she is still extremely dizzy. Hordak helps She-Ra steady herself before he leads She-Ra to the room that was hers as she was growing up in the Frightzone.

"You should get some rest Adora. I will come back to check on you once I've heard from the doctor."

"Spirit...is he okay?"

"Spirit?" Hordak stops in the doorway as he realizes that Spirit must also become Swiftwind when Adora becomes She-Ra. "We have him, but he is still under the rebel's spell."

"Can I see him?"

"Later, after you have had a chance to rest." Hordak leaves She-Ra alone to get some rest. For now he keeps her sword with him.

* * *

**i didn't want to release anymore of a spoiler than i did in the summary-before this part came up in the story. now that it has come out i will explain how this idea was born. i started thinking in the episode where She-Ra takes off the tiara and her bangs it hides which still identical to Adora's after the transformation-what would have happened had Hordak recognized that and discovered that She-Ra is really Adora. i wanted to explore that in a story and what he might do if he discovered that and had the chance to trick her into joining the Horde once again. also how she might react if she didn't remember being She-Ra or leaving the horde for the rebellion-only being who she was before The Secret of the Sword happened. also a note on calling Swiftwind a pegacorn. i'm mildly OCD so far at least and one of the things i get OCD about is just what he is. he isn't a horse obviously at that point. a Pegasus is a horse with wings it has no horn. and a Unicorn is a horse with a horn on its head it has no wings. so in my mind the combination of a horse with both a horn on its head and wings needs its own term even if its only the combination of the two and Pegacorn sounds so much better then Unisus.**

**poll in my profile-be sure record your answer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Choice-part 3**

*3*

In the Whispering Woods the rebels have been waiting a long time for She-Ra.

Bow scans the sky for any sign of Swiftwind and She-Ra. "I don't like this, She-Ra should have been back now."

Glimmer comes out of a tent. "Adora isn't here either. What if they have been captured?"

"Then we will just have to go rescue them." Bow states emphatically.

"How are we supposed to sneak inside the Frightzone without She-Ra or Adora? They both know their way around the place, no one else does." Glimmer states worriedly.

"We don't know that they have been captured, dearies. Maybe something just came up." Madame Razz gives Kowl a look as she speaks that conveys they need to come up with something to explain Adora's absence if She-Ra has been captured.

Kowl nods slightly in understanding before he speaks. "Adora has been planning for some time to go visit her family on Eternia."

Bow nods in agreement. "I remember her saying that. It isn't like her to leave without telling anyone."

Glimmer turns to Madame Razz. "Maybe you should try your locator spell to find them Madame Razz."

Kowl takes to the air hovering above everyone as he tries to find some way of keeping the secret-secret without letting on that there is a secret to begin with. "Why don't we give them both some more time before we jump to conclusions? They could have stopped at one of the villages on their way back."

"Alright...I say we go search for She-Ra and Adora if they're not back in a few hours." Bow agrees reluctantly.

Glimmer nods. "Agreed."

Bow and Glimmer walk off to help get the rescued rebels settled in camp-leaving Kowl and Madame Razz alone.

Kowl looks down at Madam Razz. "Do you think there is any cause to worry Madame?"

"I don't know Kowl. She-Ra has gotten out of Horde traps many times."

"Yes, but there have been times that the Horde devised traps she could not escape from-without help. Do you think we should find Light Hope and have him send for He-Man?"

"I think we should stick to Bow's plan for now."

*3*

Several hours later in the Frightzone. The doctor who examined She-Ra earlier enters the throne room. "I have the test results you requested."

Hordak nods. "Proceed."

"After reviewing the test results...frankly...I'm amazed that she is still alive."

Hordak stands approaching the doctor. "What do you mean?

"There is extensive damage, to areas of her brain-caused by trauma due to the fall. You said it yourself anyone else would have been killed."

"Is there anything you can do for her?"

"I'm afraid there isn't. The best we can hope for at this point is use She-Ra to force the other rebels to surrender while she is still alive. There is no way she will be able to fight against them."

Hordak paces around in disbelief. "She-Ra seemed to be okay, except for the dizziness."

"The only thing I can contribute it to is her powers, but I have no idea how much longer they will be able to sustain her. As they cease to sustain her She-Ra will probably begin suffer from seizures due to the severity of the injury. They will get worse until finally-"

"-That will be all."

The doctor bows before leaving the throne room.

Hordak returns to his throne and sits there thinking over what the doctor told him. He almost wishes he'd never discovered that She-Ra is really Adora-it would make what he knows he has to do so much easier. He gets up-picks up the Sword of Protection which he had kept with him and goes to talk to She-Ra. When he gets to her room he finds her standing in front of the mirror.

When She-Ra notices him she doesn't even bother to turn around. "I don't like this look."

"Why is that?"

"My hair is too long, I would never choose an outfit like this, even my voice sounds different."

"It's the magic of the sword that changes your appearance, so no one will know who you are."

"Something is bothering you...I don't know how I know, but I can feel it."

"I just spoke with the doctor that examined you earlier."

"What did he say?"

Hordak takes a deep breath to steady himself before he speaks. "The doctor thinks your powers as She-Ra are all that's keeping you alive right now." He rushes to She-Ra's side in time to catch her when he sees she is about to faint. He helps her make it to the bed so she could sit down. He places the sword on the bed beside her. "I'm sorry, Adora. Perhaps I shouldn't have told you."

"I'm okay...it's just a shock, that's all."

"Adora, there's something I feel I should tell you. Almost nineteen years ago the Horde had a base on a world, in another dimension, called Eternia. The people of the planet drove the Horde away, under the leadership of King Randor. Before I left the planet, to punish the king for defying the Horde, I crept into the Palace and took his infant daughter. That infant was you, Adora."

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"If you want to go back to your family, I will understand."

"The only family I know is here."

"Your twin brother is the one who brought the rebels your sword."

She-Ra points toward the sword. "This sword is what caused the problem isn't it?"

"I'm sure he never meant for you get hurt. Your family just wanted you back."

"Why didn't you take my brother too?"

"I tried, I didn't have time to take the both of you. I barely escaped with you. Maybe I shouldn't have taken you, then you wouldn't be hurt now."

"It's not your fault...I'm not afraid to die. I'm just sorry I let the power of the sword control me all this time."

"I'll have the doctors do everything they can for you."

"Can I see Spirit now?"

"He is still under the rebel's spell."

"He will listen to me, I know it."

"Just promise me you'll be careful, the doctor said you could have seizures."

"I promise, I'll be careful."

Hordak leads She-Ra to where Swiftwind is being kept. Hordak sends the guards away. Seeing that Hordak stays nearby.

Swiftwind knows that something is wrong when he notices the bandage on She-Ra's forehead.

She-Ra approaches Swiftwind cautiously taking in his new apperance. She reaches her hand out to stroke Swiftwind's mane. "It's okay Spirit, don't be afraid."

"Spirit?"

She-Ra gasps and backs away from Swiftwind.

"It's okay Adora, he speaks as Swiftwind."

Swiftwind looks at Hordak. "Adora? What's going on here?"

"Let me talk to him alone for a few minutes Adora."

She-Ra waits outside the cell while Hordak talks to Swiftwind.

"She was injured in the fall. Adora has no memories of the last two years."

"So you intend to make her your Force Captain again?"

"I admit the thought crossed my mind-but now I intend nothing of the sort. I will not fight her any longer and according to the doctor that examined her-she is in no condition to fight for the rebels."

"Then what do you plan to do?"

"I think that question is better directed at you-Swiftwind. As far as she is concerned she is still Adora and you are still Spirit. All she knows is life with the Horde."

"I suppose you're just loving it that She-Ra can't remember who she is. She did lose her memory once before and was able to regain it."

"If the doctor is right she may not have much longer to live. The doctor thinks all that is keeping her alive is her powers."

"So you expect me to let you keep her here?"

"You know as well as I that the rebels do not have the technology to care for Adora."

"At least she would be among friends."

"She doesn't remember them as friends. Would you rather have Adora spend whatever time she may have left in familiar surroundings with people she knows, or alone in the company of people she sees as the enemy?"

"What about her family on Eternia?"

"I told Adora that I took her away from her family as an infant. You may not believe me, but I offered to let her go back. She didn't want to go. You're the one she has been asking to see since she woke up." Hordak leaves the cell and turns to She-Ra. "He understands what happened now, Adora."

She-Ra goes back into the cell.

Swiftwind notices that Hordak remains close to the cell.

"Why is Hordak watching you so closely?"

"He's worried about me."

"Pardon me if I find that hard to believe. He certainly didn't worry over the last two years."

"He didn't know that the power of the sword changed us Spirit."

"Where is the sword She-Ra?"

"Please don't call me that."

"But that's who you are now."

"I just want to be myself again, I don't want to be some rebel pawn in their war with the Horde."

"You were never anyone's pawn She...Adora. Use the sword to call out to a being called Lighthope, he may be able to help you remem-"

"-I'm not going to the rebels for help."

"They are your friends, Adora."

"Only because the sword gave me the ability to fight for them."

"Is that what Hordak told you? You shouldn't believe everything he tells you."

"Why is that?"

"Because he is evil."

"Did you think that before the power of the Sword changed us?"

Swiftwind stands there gapping at the young woman before him. It seems Hordak is right she doesn't remember anything about being She-Ra. "No."

"You don't have to let that power control you anymore, Spirit."

"The power of the sword never controlled either of us. You would realize that if you could remember everything that has happened over the last two years."

"I don't want to remember the last two years. I just want things to be the way I remember them now."

"You mean when you were a member of the Horde, when you had no friends?"

"At least I had you."

Swiftwind recalls what Hordak told him earlier. '_... As far as she is concerned she is still Adora and you are still Spirit. All she knows is life with the Horde.' "_Adora, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that.

"It's okay Spirit, I know it is the power of the sword controlling you. You just have to fight it."

Swiftwind realizes he won't be able to convince She-Ra that the Horde are evil the ones and that the sword wasn't used to control her without help, he can only hope that help arrives soon. For now he decides it may be best to go along with what She-Ra believes to be true, if only for her sake. "I'll do my best, Adora."

She-Ra hugs Swiftwind. "Thank you, Spirit." She staggers slightly from a wave of dizziness that suddenly overtakes her.

"Are you OK, Adora?"

"I'm just dizzy, that's all."

"Perhaps you should rest, we can talk more later." Swiftwind is torn as she walks away with Hordak. Should he try to get help or let her have some semblance of happiness for however long she has left?

* * *

**i threw the send for He-Man part in just to placate my editor who doesn't like editing a story from what he considers souly a girl's series. this is not a x-over.  
**

**poll in my profile-be sure record your answer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**up to this point the story was all typed up in script format and i did a little tweaking here and there as i changed it over to story format. if you liked the 1st 3 chapters written in 2003 then i hope you also like the ones that come now in 2012-9 years later to finish the story.**

* * *

**The Choice-part 4**

*4*

Bow looks around at the others. "I think we've waited long enough."

"I think that only a small group of us should go. That way we stand a better chance of sneaking in unnoticed."

"I agree with you Glimmer." Bow looks around. "Where has Kowl gone off to?"

Madame Razz looks around worriedly.

Broom speaks up. "He left a little while ago. Said something about going to see if any of the Twiggets saw Adora leaving for Eternia before everyone got back to camp."

Bow looks toward the direction of the Twigget Village. "I don't think we can afford to wait for him."

Sprauge runs up. "Some of the Twiggets were in the village of Thaymor getting supplies and they were given this."

Glimmer takes the note that Sprauge hands her. "Its from Hordak."

"Is he gloating that he captured She-Ra and wants us to give up and turn ourselves in?"

"No." Glimmer looks up at Bow. "He wants us to find He-Man and send him to the Fright Zone."

"He-Man?" Broom looks around at the others. "He must want to use She-Ra to capture him too."

Glimmer looks at the rest of the note. "It says this is no trick. She-Ra needs her brother. For us to hurry because he may be the only one that can help her."

Bow looks around bewildered. "That almost sounds like some sort plea."

-4-

Kowl grumbles as he flies up Skydancer Mountain. "Why did I talk myself into this?" He grabs onto an outcropping of rock as the wind gusts up and hangs on until it dies down. As he takes flight again he soars into the cloud cover hiding the crystal castle from view. He stops at the entrance clearing his throat. "Light Hope? I'm came to-" Kowl flies back as the door opens.

"-I know why you have come. Enter."

He moves forward into the castle and flies toward Light Hope. "Do you know where She-Ra is?"

"Yes. She is in danger and there isn't much time. You must listen to me carefully. Then go directly to Hordak and make sure he has the sword."

-4-

Swen looks over at Sea Hawk as they gaze up at the ship. "We're lucky we make it out of that storm."

"That we are Swen. How long is it going to take to repair the ship?"

"Could be several hours by the looks of her."

"I can't wait that long." He looks down at his half of the locket. "I need to find Adora."

"Remember that Horde ship we fought last month?"

"I remember it very well it nearly blew us out of the sky."

"I managed to salvage some of the technology it was carrying before it sank. I thought it might come in handy." He points to a crate some of the sailors bring outside.

Sea Hawk looks inside as the crate is opened. "A brand new Horde Glondala."

-4-

Hordak wonders if reaching out to the rebels for help was a good idea. He could let Swiftwind go after He-Man but he would rather have the pegacorn here with She-Ra. Getting Shadow Weaver to use her magic to summon He-Man would raise questions he doesn't want asked. He sits on his throne wondering what is happening to him as he thinks back to when he took Adora from her home. It was true he wanted to the make the people of Eternia pay for driving away the Horde and what better way than kidnapping their infant princess? He had never counted on that infant touching him as she grew up-becoming a daughter to him. Even then he never would have admitted that he had a heart-too stubborn to recognize it he assumes-but now faced with the reality that Adora might not survive much longer he can't deny it.

-4-

She-Ra tosses and turns in bed unable to rest. Being here feels so right-yet so very wrong at the same time and she can't understand why. She gets up looking at her reflection in the mirror again. Hordak had said the power of the sword had changed her-made her fight for the rebels. She has no reason not to believe him. There was just something about Swiftwind's behavior that causes her to doubt Hordak.

* * *

**i realized as many times as He-Man popped into the She-Ra episodes it wasn't really going to be in crossover territory if i brought him alone (and possibly BattleCat) into this at some point. i'll be honest i didn't like where the rebels being in this was headed. it was too predictable and this isn't a story about any of the characters acting predictably. i didn't want to change the whole story after i posted it by going back and editing the rebels out. they weren't in the plans to the story at all and only made it in as i was starting to type it in 2003. i wanted to veer back onto the original plan for the story as it was started before being typed so i had to have some task to keep them occupied and finding some way to contact He-Man and get him to Etheria is a big one. I could have had Light Hope summon the Sorceress or even He-Man himself but as you can read he has something else he is working on. This is pretty much a transition chapter attempting to seamlessly marry what came before it with what is to come in later chapters.**

**poll in my profile-be sure record your answer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**i**** took awhile off from this story. i had writers block followed by health issues over the last month that kept me from getting out to post anything when i started writing again...and there are other reasons this story is a little hard to write i don't want to go into. after this i'm never posting any story that isn't 100% finished.**

* * *

**The****Choice-part****5**

-5-

"Should we try to summon He-Man?"

Broom first looks over at Madam then up to Glimmer. "I for one don't like what that note implies. It doesn't sound like a trap. It sounds like something is wrong."

Bow looks up at Glimmer who nods before turning to Madame Razz. "Madame Razz-can you summon He-Man?"

"Oh dearie my-no...but I think know someone who can. Hurry everyone we must go to Mystacor and ask Castaspella for help."

*5*

As Kowl flies toward the Frightzone he spots a Horde Glondala flying toward him. He panics looking for somewhere to take cover but he is out in the open. As it passes him by he realizes its not a Horde Trooper or one of Hordak's lackeys piloting it. "Sea Hawk?" Kowl hurries forward to catch up with him.

Sea Hawk slows down as Kowl flies up beside him. "Kowl! What are you doing here?"

Kowl spies the glowing locket and remembers the story about them. There is no time to try warning Sea Hawk off or trying to convince him to stay away. There will be no secret to protect if something isn't done and if Lighthope is right he may need help. "She-Ra was hurt when she was captured by the Horde. Lighthope told me what must be done to save her. I'm on my way to see Hordak."

"You came out here alone?"

"I-its complicated. There is little time. I must hurry. I will explain everything once we get into the Frightzone."

"I've come in search of Adora she is in trouble."

"I have no doubt we will find her when we find She-Ra."

-5-

Its late into the night at the palace on Eternia. After the long day spent battling Skeletor's latest evil plot-Prince Adam should be sleeping soundly. Instead he tosses and turns plagued with bad dreams. He sits up suddenly calling out as he awakens. "Adora!"

Cringer yawns having been awakened. Normally he would complain about being woken up in the middle of the night but something about the look on Adam's face stops him from doing so. "What's wrong Adam?"

"I don't know-Cringer...but I have a bad feeling that my sister is grave danger." Adam gets up and removes the Power Sword from its hiding place. "I'm going to Castle Grayskull. I have to get to Etheria."

The green tiger yawns again before getting up and stretching. "I'll come with you. BattleCat can out run any vehicle."

* * *

**READ****MY****PROFILE****BEFORE****YOU****REVIEW****PLEASE****for****a****list****of****the****things****in****reviews****that****trigger****my****bipolar****manic****episodes****and****please****for****both****my****sake****and****yours****don't****put****any****of****them****in****a****review.****you****don't****want****to****be****on****the****receiving****end****of****a****reply****if****something****does****trigger****an****episode****and****one****of****my****cousins****isn't****around****to****stop****me****from****replying.**

**poll in my profile-be sure record your answer.**


	6. Chapter 6

Why He-Man when its a She-Ra story you may wonder? Go back and count just how many times He-Man appeared in a She-Ra cartoon and you will get the majority of my answer as to why-he is an accepted reoccurring character. If these next few chapters go how I think they will then its not a question of adding him simply because he is She-Ra's twin brother-but needing him cause the other Rebel characters just aren't going to cut it for what I have coming up. The chapters are short but I felt they needed to be cropped up into smaller ones to keep the overall flow of the story from getting too complex to follow.

* * *

**The****Choice-part**** 6**

*6*

"...It is an strange request but as you can see, Castaspella we could use your help summoning He-Man."

Castaspella looks from Bow as he finishes speaking to the odd note the Rebels were sent. "Very strange indeed." She passes it over to Peek-a-Blue who has been visiting. "What do you make of it?"

"I do not feel this is a trick." She runs her hand over the paper. "I sense that Hordak is scared and seeks He-Man's aid."

"For She-Ra? What could be wrong?"

Peek-a-Blue looks over at Glimmer. "I cannot tell-but I fear there is not a moment to loose."

"I will use my powers to summon He-Man." Castaspella raises her arms and begins her magic spell. "Everyone stand back."

The rebels back away as Castaspella creates a portal to Eternia and He-Man.

-6-

On Eternia BattleCat runs as fast as he can toward Castle Grayskull.

"Faster BattleCat-I fear we haven't much time."

BattleCat starts to reply when a portal flashes open in front of him. He is going so fast that there is no time to stop or even change direction to detour around it. "Hold on He-Man!" In trying to stop before reaching the portal BattleCat skids through it-sliding across the floor.

The Rebels scatter to avoid being bowled over.

Peek-a-Blue drops the note as she and Castaspella move away from the throne which BattleCat is headed for.

BattleCat manages to get his footing in time to leap over the throne. Bounding against the wall with his feet he manages to avoid crashing into it. He does a full twisting somersault before landing on his feet panting. He looks around when he finally stops. "He-Man, I don't think we're on Eternia anymore."

"This is Castaspella's castle in Mystacor. We're on Etheria...but how?"

"I summoned you."

He-Man turns to see Castaspella. "Sorry about the wild entrance."

Broom looks around before cracking the joke that is on the tip of his tongue. "That was a nasty slide but I give you a 10 for the vault and landing."

Castaspella approaches He-Man. "My fault entirely, He-Man I didn't not realize you were on your way somewhere."

BattleCat looks at the note laying on the floor.

"We were heading for Castle Grayskull. I felt something was wrong with my-"

"-He-Man you should see this." He swipes the note with his paw and sends it fluttering through the air into He-Man's hand.

He-Man looks at the note. "Hordak asked the rest of you to summon me? What is going on?"

"We don't know He-Man." Bow steps forward. "We were rescuing a group of rebels from the Fright Zone. She-Ra sent us ahead while she held off the troopers. We waited but she didn't come back."

"Neither did Adora." Glimmer adds. "And just when we were about to go back and look for them one of the Twiggets brought the note from a trooper in Thaymor."

"I don't sense a trap." Peek-a-Blue continues as He-Man turns to her. "But I feel you should hurry."

"We will go with you He-Man."

He-Man turns to Bow. "I appreciate the offer, but the Rebellion needs you all just in case Hordak or any of the other Horde members are up to something." He turns to BattleCat. "Lets hurry BattleCat."

-6-

"Odd-I don't see any Troopers patrolling the area."

Kowl glances over at Sea Hawk before something else catches his attention. "Hordak!"

Sea Hawk looks down. "And it looks like he sees us. Looks like we will have to go through him to get to Adora and She-Ra."

"No wait...I have an idea he might be waiting for one of us."

"Kowl wait!" Sea Hawk flies after him as he approaches Hordak.

Hordak looks up as Kowl approaches with Sea Hawk. "What's this? I sent for the rebels to bring He-Man not a pirate."

"I am sure He-Man is on his way. I come from Lighthope with a message. Please-Hordak hear me out...for She-Ra's sake."

"Go on."

Kowl glances back at Sea Hawk. "There is an Oracle in the Valley of the Lost. Among its abilities is that of healing-if one is willing to pay its price. I was given the location. It may be She-Ra's only hope but we must hurry."

"I have heard of it-but I thought it was only a legend." Hordak looks at Kowl. "Its price is fabled to be high indeed...but I will agree if it will save Adora."

"Adora? Kowl said She-Ra was the one injured."

Kowl turns to Sea Hawk. "I told you that I had no doubt we would find her when we found She-Ra."

"If you know then you can explain it to him on the way. We should hurry. Follow me." Hordak makes sure the coast is clear before going inside.

-6-

From a catwalk above. Catra spies Hordak leading two rebels into the Fright Zone. She purrs quietly to herself. "Just what is going on here?" She lowers the mask and transforms into her cat form and creeps quietly behind them to see what they are up to. What she sees is something she never would have believed Hordak capable of. "Traitor!" She watches he along with the rebels Sea Hawk and Kowl get She-Ra and take her toward where her Pegacorn is kept. "Hordak will pay for this. I will personally see to it. Horde Prime shall award me leadership of the Horde on Etheria for this." She rushes off to gather troopers.

-6-

Swiftwind looks up as he hears Hordak ordering away the guards.

Hordak opens the door and looks around the hall one last time. "They're gone. Hurry."

As Kowl flies into the room followed by Sea Hawk who carries as unconscious She-Ra, Swiftwind finds himself very confused. "What is going on?"

"We're taking Adora to only one on the planet that might be able to save her."

Swiftwind looks from Sea Hawk to Kowl who only shrugs at him. By the look of She-Ra there is no time for explanations as to what Sea Hawk is doing here and there is no undoing what he just heard.

Sea Hawk looks down at She-Ra. "She-Ra is Adora..." It makes sense to him. Adora never having been around when She-Ra was and vice versa. She-Ra's sudden appearances and disappearances-but he still has trouble wrapping his head around it.

There is no time to sneak out so Hordak transforms his hand into a cannon and blows a hole in the ceiling. "Lets go."

* * *

READ MY PROFILE BEFORE YOU REVIEW PLEASE for a list of the things in reviews that trigger my bipolar manic episodes and please for both my sake and yours don't put any of them in a review. you don't want to be on the receiving end of a reply if something does trigger an episode and one of my cousins isn't around to stop me from replying.

poll in my profile-be sure record your answer.


	7. Chapter 7

a note i should have made before...i think its in my profile but just make it clear. a number between two asterisk symbols means that time has passed in the story since the last scene a change of location may or may not have happened. a number between two dashes means same time different location.

* * *

**The ****Choice-part**** 7**

*7*

On the way to the Valley of the Lost, Hordak in his missile form looks down to see He-Man heading toward the Fright Zone. "He-Man is here."

Kowl looks down. "There is no time to stop. Keep going I will explain things to him." He dives down to meet up with He-Man and BattleCat.

BattleCat looks up when he spies Swiftwind's shadow on the ground. "He-Man look up."

He-Man looks up as Kowl approaches them. "Kowl...what's going on?"

"Follow me this way and I will explain."

BattleCat turns following in the direction Swiftwind is flying in.

He-Man looks up spotting Hordak flying beside Swiftwind. "What is Hordak doing here?"

Kowl glances up then looks over at He-Man. "She-Ra was injured during the last battle with the Horde. From what Hordak told us-after leaving the Fright Zone-when she woke up she didn't remember anything after the battle at Thaymor that you first helped the Rebellion in."

He-Man looks up startled when he realizes what that means.

"You mean Hordak knows the secret?"

Kowl looks down at BattleCat. "Yes. He figured out it was Adora he was talking to. Neither of you may believe it-Sea Hawk and Swiftwind don't seem to-but Hordak says Adora was always like a daughter to him. That is why he is trying to help save her now."

"Sea Hawk?"

"He has a magical locket that told him Adora was in danger and he was on his way to the Fright Zone where it was leading him." Kowl looks over at He-Man. "I ran into him on my way to see Hordak. Lighthope sent me to the Fright Zone to tell Hordak where to go to find help for She-Ra. I knew it was useless to warn Sea Hawk off-"

"-He cares a great deal for my sister as does she for him. I know exactly how it hurts to feel that way for someone and have to keep secrets from them."

"Lighthope said She-Ra was hurt very bad and we haven't long to reach the Oracle in the Valley of the Lost. Hordak might have been willing to help but I thought if there were trouble from anyone else in the Horde we may need Sea Hawk's help. He found out the secret when we got to the Fright Zone."

"Under the circumstances its okay that you didn't keep Sea Hawk from finding out the secret Kowl."

BattleCat's ear twitches as he hears rumbling behind them. "I think that trouble from the rest of the Horde is coming this way fast."

Catra picks up a bullhorn once the tanks are in sight of Hordak and the fleeing rebels. "Stop traitor you are under arrest along with all the other rebels you helped escape."

Hordak should have expected Catra to try something like this. No doubt she has already contacted Horde Prime about his treachery and has her sights set on his job. The only thing that could save him now would be to reveal She-Ra's secret identity and that of He-Man's as well he suddenly realizes and claim it was a ruse to capture them both. "Stand down Catra! What I am doing here is none of your concern."

"I don't take orders from traitors!" Catra presses a button to communicate with the Horde Troopers. "Open fire on the traitor and those rebels!"

He glances over at Swiftwind "Keep going I will stop th-"

He-Man shouts up to the others. "-Go! I will stop them!" He turns to Kowl. "Go with them Kowl. BattleCat and I can handle things here."

Kowl nods before dodging a laser blast. Weaving his way between blasts he rejoins the others in the air. "Faster we must hurry before they send out Troopers on Glondalas."

"They can't. I disabled those along with all the other flying machines before going out to wait for He-Man. I didn't have time to stop the tanks."

Sea Hawk look over at Hordak. "No wonder they think you are a traitor."

"I suppose I am. I have heard it said that everyone has a price for which they will turn to the evil side." Hordak looks over at the still unconscious She-Ra. "Perhaps I found the only one for which I will turn to the side of good."

He-Man looks up watching the retreating figures in the sky as BattleCat stops and turns toward the advancing Horde tanks. He draws his sword and reflects several of the laser beams back disabling many of the lead tanks.

BattleCat looks over at He-Man as he climbs out of the saddle. He looks over at Catra who stands atop her ruined tank. "You picked the wrong time to show up cat lady."

He-Man stands his ground until the other Horde tanks approach and line up.

Catra picks up the bullhorn again. "What are you idiots waiting for? Attack!"

BattleCat turns to He-Man who just stands there as the tanks begin to roll.

He-Man sheaths his sword and faces the tanks unarmed.

Glancing from the advancing tanks to He-Man, BattleCat arches an eyebrow but doesn't say anything.

He-Man waits until the tanks are too close to retreat then slams his fists hard into the ground opening up a wide chasm.

Before she can call the tanks back Catra watches them roll into the chasm. "You will pay for interfering He-Man!"

"Take my advice from one cat to...another cat-person-whatever you are. Stay away-you don't want to make him angry. Provoke him anymore and you are apt to get more than a few tanks wrecked." BattleCat turns to He-Man. "Come on lets catch up with the others."

He-Man turns from the destroyed tanks and climbs into the saddle. "What was with the warning Cat?"

"I thought given the situation it might keep her from coming after us with more fire power." BattleCat roars loud and menacingly before running off in the direction Swiftwind was headed.

* * *

READ MY PROFILE BEFORE YOU REVIEW PLEASE for a list of the things in reviews that trigger my bipolar manic episodes and please for both my sake and yours don't put any of them in a review. you don't want to be on the receiving end of a reply if something does trigger an episode and one of my cousins isn't around to stop me from replying.

poll in my profile-be sure record your answer.


	8. Chapter 8

final chapter...finally

**The ****Choice-part**** 8**

*8*

Kowl points to a clearing in the valley below with several stone pillars jutting up. "Down there is where the oracle will appear."

Swiftwind circles the area before coming down for a landing at the edge of the clearing.

Sea Hawk looks at Kowl. "You said this Oracle has a price."

"In this case it would require a-"

"Sacrifice of one life to save another-if the legends are true..."

Kowl nods at Hordak. "According to Lighthope the legends are indeed true. The rumor that no one ever returned from the Valley of the Lost apparently started because those seeking the Oracle's help could never accept the price in the end and wandered the valley in shame for the rest of their days."

Hordak steps forward. "I will do it. I have made many mistakes in my life and as you saw thanks to Catra my time as head of the Horde on Etheria has come to an end."

Sea Hawk turns to Hordak. "And just because of that you are going to agree to-"

"-I agree to end my life if it means saving Adora. What is one washed up old Horde leader compared to the one with the power of She-Ra? I want to think had I realized who she was all along that I would have seen the error of my ways. Perhaps it takes something this drastic for a man that would kidnap an infant princess-in order to make a kingdom pay for defying the Horde-change his ways."

Kowl nods solemnly. "There must have been something good lurking in you deep down inside all along in order to come to love that child as a daughter. Love is after all the greatest act of goodness."

"True." Sea Hawk pauses thinking as he looks down at She-Ra in his arms. "Despite what Catra thinks you are in a unique position within the Horde. Convince Horde Prime that she was mistaken or delusional and power hungry and you could help to take down the Horde from inside. If this oracle can save her-consider also what you told us back in the Fright Zone as we sneaked out. She-Ra...Adora might not recover her memories due to her injuries and its you she remembers now. She wouldn't trust me or any of the other rebels. You should let me make the sacrifice."

"Sea Hawk has a valid point." Kowl states. "I was fully prepared to offer myself when Lighthope told me of this place. You both would be important to the rebellion as where I am not so much. It would be best to let me do it."

Swiftwind scoffs at the idea. "You are important too Kowl. Long have I been companion to Adora. I have been with her when she felt she had no real friends. I fought proudly by her side when she became She-Ra as Swiftwind and would gladly make the sacrifice to save her."

"No I'm not the only one she remembers." Hordak looks around at them all. "Spirit...Swiftwind you are the only other she trusts should her memory not be restored. It is you she will need not me. The damage has been done-this is the one situation in which Horde Prime would not overlook or even consider giving me a second chance. We have no time to argue amongst ourselves." He steps over to Sea Hawk who still sits atop Swiftwind holding She-Ra. "Give her to me please."

Sea Hawk glances at Kowl and Swiftwind who turns his head to look back before nodding and handing She-Ra down to Hordak. He climbs down off the Pegacorn as Hordak approaches the circle of stones.

Hordak stops and look back at the others. "You all clearly love Adora. Take good care of her." He looks down as she stirs finally after all this time.

She-Ra looks up at Hordak confused. "What is going on? Where are we?"

"At the Oracle in the Valley of the Lost-the only one who can save you. I want you to listen to me carefully...Adora. If you remember everything when this is over-then I hope you will forgive me. I didn't know your secret-I would like to think things could have been different if I had. Above all else please remember that deep down I always loved you as if you were my own daughter."

"What do you mean?"

Rather than frighten her with the details and risk her possible refusal to cooperate-Hordak steps inside the circle of stones.

The oracle appears in a flash of light and towers over the surrounding stone pillars. "Who dares enter this sacred place?"

Hordak speaks up. "I seek the power of the Oracle to save She-to save the life of the one I came to love as a daughter."

"You know the price for what you seek?"

"I do and I accept."

He-Man and BattleCat arrive. They look at the others who stand watching Hordak inside the circle with She-Ra.

The Oracle gazes down at Hordak. "That one as evil as you have been could find it within themselves to love their greatest adversary inspires hope. I will accept your sacrifice and grant that which you seek." The Oracle holds out one hand over the pair within the circle. "So let it be done."

The others shield their eyes from the intense light that emanates from the circle.

When it fades away the Oracle is gone.

He-Man and Sea Hawk look at each other before rushing to She-Ra. They find her still in Hordak's arms as he has collapsed to his knees.

Sea Hawk is the first to find him voice. "He really did it. I heard what he said but a part of me still expected him to..."

"...Turn back to his evil ways?" Kowl flutters above them. "I must admit a part of me thought the same." He looks down at the villain that has so plagued the rebellion. "Is he really...gone?"

He-Man feels for a pulse. "He is."

As BattleCat and Swiftwind approach She-Ra awakens. She looks around at everyone before focusing on Hordak. So much in her mind is still fuzzy but it is quickly coming back to her. "He saved me?"

Swiftwind nods. "A part of him was good after all. Take heart in that and make his sacrifice good for something by stopping the Horde."

She-Ra nods slightly as a tear slides down her cheek.

He-Man helps She-Ra up. "We should get you back to the Rebel camp. You should rest."

"Not yet." She-Ra looks down at Hordak. "We can't just leave him here like this. The Horde would only dispose of him as traitor. Many rebels may not like him taken back either despite his act of kindness."

Sea Hawk nods in agreement. "Then we will bury him nearby-in tribute to his great act of love."

* * *

the original just featured Hordak-Swiftwind-and Sea Hawk going at the end not He-Man BattleCat and Kowl. Kowl was an intended change when the typing was started in 2003. i think He-Man needed to be there with his sister if it came to the worst-cause frankly i wasn't sure of the outcome of the story until i got to this chapter. i'm a BattleCat fanatic so after adding He-Man i couldn't leave him out. had i written the whole thing before posting it with the addition of He-Man i probably would have cut out the rebels cause they overcomplicate the story-at least i think so. i wrote Kowl's line because of a continuity error in the series where it gets stated no one ever returned from the Valley of the Lost and later Madame Razz-Broom-and Kowl go into it anyway and come back for the rest of the episodes. i ended it there instead of going back to the other rebels-it just seemed right to leave it where it was-they were a means to the end only and in the end it was about a choice that Hordak had to make and its why I cut the ending with Sea Hawk's final line that sums up what the story was about. at any rate its done after more than 10 years-it was nerve wracking-again because of circumstances i don't want to talk about-and i'm not doing any sequels because of it. part of me isn't happy with this because i don't think Hordak is the type of villain who has a conscious that would eat at him to do the right thing in that situation-but the story is what it is and i have no desire to change it. the best parts for me came from Kowl who said "Love is after all the greatest act of goodness." & the Oracle who said "That one as evil as you have been could find it within themselves to love their greatest adversary inspires hope." and the overall feel of the ending that happened after that-despite my feelings of the story as a whole-is something I don't want to muck with and lose. if you enjoyed it-i thank you for bearing with me through the extended delay of writers block and health issues that kept it from being finished in a timely fashion.

as always READ MY PROFILE BEFORE YOU REVIEW PLEASE for a list of the things in reviews that trigger my bipolar manic episodes and please for both my sake and yours don't put any of them in a review. you don't want to be on the receiving end of a reply if something does trigger an episode and one of my cousins isn't around to stop me from replying.

poll in my profile-be sure record your answer.


End file.
